Street Stuffers
by MusclesFit
Summary: A series of stories containing stuffing, weight gain, cuddling, and a bunch of yuri.


THOOM

KRACKLE

The loud pitter-patter of rain flourished outside. The month of May had become the rainiest month of the year in Japan, beating out April by a whole four inches. Whenever it poured and thundered, the general population would have no problem falling asleep as the noise provided by mother nature is regarded as universally relaxing. However, there was one very special case in the land of Japan.

BOOM

Ibuki's breath couldn't keep steady. With every thunderous clap her heart raced faster and faster, "What the hell?!" She angrily tossed her pillow across the room. Don-chan stirred awake in his little pet pillow bed.

"Sorry, little guy. It's just that I haven't been getting my regular sleep in the past two months," she sighed petting Don-chan. It cooed as it curled up into a ball in her arms. Ibuki's heavily sleep depraved mind took Don-chan's meaningless cooing as some sort of verbal response, "What's that? Oh, yeah," her eye twitched, "I should give Makoto a visit. She did help a lot last time.

The ninja grinned a sweet smile when her mind flashed back to that one fateful night with, "Mako~".

The twinkling night sky had drawn their attention. It had been a long few months of daily sparring and training that had come to an end when one participant decided to lie down on the porch with her hands behind her head. This moment would kick off the rest period for the two. Perhaps, a day or two of pure relaxation and nothing more would be needed.

Makoto tossed her messy haired head back before setting the empty glass down on the porch. Tonight was a night of celebration and neither of them felt like pulling any punches. Ibuki took her shot before returning her gaze upward toward the stars that just wouldn't stop swirling.

"Man. Can you believe it's been like...four years-urp-since we graduated high school? Things have been moving so fa-too fast."

Makoto plopped down next to her equally inebriated friend, "Guess so." Makoto hiccupped, "Wh-Who really cares for that place? It was a buncha bullsssshhhit. Didn't-hic-really learn anything ushefhul. You, Elena, and all the asses I kicked wer-were the only good parts about it. Everything and everybody else...shucked."

Ibuki chuckled, "That's because yo-you acted like a tom-tomboy. So many girls and guys were-hic-afraid of you!" Ibuki lowered, "Don't you feel bad though?"

"Bad about hwat?"

"About not having the usual experience. Y'know, dating, parties, school dances...", Ibuki belched. Makoto waved her off with one hand and drank from her glass with the other, "Pshaw. None of that stuff was really important. It was jusht-jusht dumb, 'Buki.", Makoto slurred, stifling a belch, "Cause ya see, I-".

The ninja flicked a blade of grass as the Rindoukan warrior ranted. This would be one of her rants where she talked about toughness and the belief of never giving up hope. As Ibuki bullied the little blade of grass, a question popped into her mind. One that her non-drunken state wouldn't dare ask.

"What about a first kiss?"

"A what?"

"You know. A first kiss." Ibuki rolled onto her stomach, unintentionally crushing the blade grass, "Have you ever kissed someone before? On the lips?"

Makoto stood dumbfounded, "Erm. I-uh-."

"I think I kissed over one hundred boys," Ibuki kicked her feet in the air whimsically, "and a bunch of girls too. When you run out of cute guys, there a few good chicks out there."

"No." The tomboy sounded completely defeated, "I n-never kissed someone. Before."

"Aw poor, Mako. Here."

Ibuki stood up, approached Makoto on the porch, and pulled down her ninja masked, "You can kiss me." Taken aback, Makoto's jaw dropped, "Ibuki!"

"Aw, c'mon. It'll-hic-just be between us friends," Ibuki inched closer, "Nobody has to know."

Makoto felt her face flush harder from the suggestion. How could one of her closest friends (of the few she had) even say something like that? Sure, Ibuki was drop dead gorgeous with rockin' body to die for with succulent double D sized breasts, but-.

"Just a-hic-smooch. Right quick."

Makoto pushed her friend away, "Cut it out! Don't be weird."

The ninja halted her advance and backed off a little, however, she wasn't about to give up on her friend, "Let's ease you into it." She changed the station on the radio and extended her arm.

"A dance?"

The wild wind flung Ibuki's two long strands of hair to and fro.

Riding a bike through lumpy, untrustworthy dirt road terrain wasn't the most ideal in any weather condition. Riding along the path during the rain was clearly begging for a huge spill. Violent splashes of mud and falling rain hit her face, but the ninja mask wrapped around her head shielded her vision.

"Woah!"

A big tree had become unrooted in the midst of the storm and slammed in front of Ibuki, with her trained reflexes she was able to jump over the sudden obstruction.

The struggle to keep balance on the bike worsened as the hills became more steep and slippery, yet her will and powerful legs were able to get through until the lone dojo atop of the massive plateau came into view.

"Finally." Ibuki parked her bike and hopped off.

 _Dastardly deeds. Nights shining. Do you believe in a silver lining?_

 _Across the stardust, there is another that I am finding!_

"This is dumb. You don't have to do this, Ibuki.", Makoto glided her foot in tune with Ibuki and the music. Dancing, surprisingly, wasn't that much different from practicing form. "Oh, don't be so bashful, no one else is watching." The ninja slid the hand that pressed against Makoto's back lower and lower ever so slowly, until she was mere inches away from grabbing some caboose.

 _I've got something to tell you_

 _I have a feeling to show you_

"Y'know. We've been friends for a pretty long time," Ibuki spoke into her partner's ear.

Makoto didn't tear her head away from her partner's plush bosom, "Yeah?"

"And…well…hic…"

Ibuki halted the dance and gazed into Makoto's strong chocolate eyes. The Rindoukan warrior returned the favor. At this moment, both were most definitely intoxicated, not thinking straight, and kind of turned on. Regardless, something needed to be shared between the two.

Seconds later, it was.

The action was insanely deep and rough with passion. Like a tension that had built up for a long time between the two parties had finally torn through.

Unexpectedly, the kiss deepened. The two started fondling and exploring each other's unknown terrain. The tomboy felt over the ninja's slender, curvaceous body while Ibuki groped Makoto's stout and muscular physique. It was a new feeling. It was strange. It was naughty and yet felt jubilant at the same time.

The two broke their kiss after some time to return to stare at each other eye to eye. Not a memory of what happened afterward had remained with the two, as the rest of the night had become a total blur.

Ibuki perched onto the nearby window sill to observe Makoto's on goings before she would make an entrance. It had sort of become a habit, since ninja training had practically drilled expert stalking skills into her head. Although, she didn't feel too comfortable with it, Ibuki always enjoyed watching Makoto out of sight.

She was just so entertaining with all of her weird mannerisms that she'd do when Makoto thought she was alone. For instance, Ibuki caught Makoto performing air guitar several times. She's quite good at it though.

Then there was the time she caught Makoto making odd noises while talking to herself in different voices. Ibuki teased her about that little incident for weeks.

For today's show, it appears as though Makoto had prepared a smorgasbord of a midnight snack for herself. "Time for a surprise appearance.", The ninja pinched a kunai between her fingers and flung it onto a open space on the table.

THWUNG

"Sup, Ibuki." Said Makoto without turning her head.

Ibuki slid off her muddy shoes, "Hey, Mako. How's the leg?"

"Meh. Still hurts a little."

The ninja sat down next to her friend who peered at the meal with determination. Ibuki draped one arm over Makoto's shoulder and the other went to patting her big, crescent belly, "Been keeping up with the eating I see."

"I'm not getting fat. I'm cultivating mass." Makoto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started on the heaping bowl full of steaming ramen noodles, "Mmf. Moving around is still kind of pain."

"Yup. Well, keep following those doctor's orders to a 'T' and you'll be back in about a week. Remember?"

Makoto sighed, reflected on how things got the way they are.

It started with the broken leg from a single second of incorrect form, which was typical amongst fighters across the globe. The doctor ordered for Makoto to have a constant caloric intake and a caretaker to make a speedy recovery.

"I don't need a darn caretaker! I can take care of myself!"

Then it came to Ibuki volunteering to be Makoto's caretaker for the time being, despite Makoto's gratuitous and vulgar protests.

This then led on to Ibuki constantly cooking for Makoto. Unfortunately, during her experimental culinary phase, Ibuki conjured up many high calorie meals that she forced on her friend. Makoto openly hated how the bubbly ninja took the doctor's orders too seriously, yet didn't want to refuse a good meal. Every hour on the hour was a meal fit for a king all to Makoto's self.

"Here, Makoto. You got to try these éclairs I made. They're very popular in France."

"Oh, okay."

"Mako. I made a triple cheese pizza. Did you know pizza comes from Italy?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're not gonna believe this! I made sashimi! Did you know it comes from Japan?" Ibuki said astonished, "That's where we live!"

"You're fucking with me now, aren't you?"

While the food Makoto ate had a great helping hand in healing her injury. Makoto put on a great deal of weight from the inactivity.

"How is it so warm in here when it's so cold outside? You've got all the window's open too."

"I dunno. Summer climate?" Makoto took a swig of tea. Ibuki figured Makoto's new girth must keep her toasty and giving off such heat.

Ibuki looked out the window and saw the rain become more intense. The outside looked like a whirling blender of foliage, rain, and wind.

To beat the heat, Ibuki unraveled the top of her ninja dogi, leaving her breathtaking cleavage clad in a bra out for all to see. In this case, just for Makoto. The warrior peered over and found it hard to tear her gaze away. The ninja looked over at Makoto's own cleavage that had grew a great deal. The familiar red bra had needed to go up to a few sizes to a D cup, nearly as big and full as Ibuki's.

The ninja shot her a 'You like what you see?' look. Makoto merely blushed, "C'mon."

Ibuki nudged, "What?", she inched closer to her ear, "You don't want your little Ibuki cookie?"

Makoto growled and reached for her next morsel. A seventy-two ounce steak. Except…"Urf. Can't reach it." She sighed, patting her already overstuffed gut. Due to the constant stuffing her belly had inflated into cushy, dome of a belly. It filled its way into her lap and when standing, obstructed her view of her feet. As of recent, Makoto's belly would constrict her movement when full, "Ibuki can you-"

Ibuki pushed the plate forward, "Thought you'd never ask."

Thus kicked off the feeding. Ibuki brought forth the rest of the meal with a smile on her cute face to Makoto who stuffed it into her fat face. As much as she wanted to say that this felt unpleasant, it didn't. Makoto had felt that this was some sort of newly discovered kink in this. All she had to do was sit back and let the busty ninja feed her and occasionally feel her up.

RRRRIIPP

"Gah!" Makoto yelped in embarrassment upon feeling a tear in her gi. "What happened, Mako?" Ibuki asked innocently knowing damn well what happened. Makoto merely murmured.

Ibuki started feeding Makoto a plate of cooked salmon when she looked down and saw a split on Makoto's tight gi running from her thigh to the back, "I bet your ass is getting huge. Isn't it?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh it is!" Ibuki grabbed a handful of Makoto's ass cheek, "It's like you gotta really big watermelon back there~!"

"Okay," Makoto huffed laying or her side, rubbing her engorged belly, "I think I've had enough to eat, Ibuki."

"What?! Already? You haven't even finished the plate of sushi rolls. They're your favorite", Ibuki leaned closer to her reclined friend who winced at the plate being shoved in her face, "I've already had ten. I don't want another." Makoto pushed the plate away.

"It's not that you don't want another. You NEED another." The ninja chuckled, patting her friend's firm stomach a few times, "You gotta eat up if you want your leg to heal faster," The ninja inched closer to Makoto's ear, "Remember?"

"I know." Makoto opened her mouth for her friend to shove part of the roll in and press the last bit in with her index finger. Makoto slowly chewed while rubbing her aching stomach to take her mind off the throbbing jaw pain.

SHEOW BOOM

Another hand joined in the soothing rub. Ibuki glided her hand all over her friend's plushy sphere of a stomach. The mixture of softness and firmness sent pleasant sensations up and down Ibuki's spine. She had to admit, she didn't expect her plan to workout so well so quickly.

"What the-? Ibuki?" Makoto flushed. Her eyes with met Ibuki's who had a deep dreamy look. Like she was lost in the pleasure of her own thoughts. A smile and a dash of red crossed her face while she fondled Makoto's fat.

"Y'know, Mako. It's been a long time since we last…hehehe…", Ibuki leaned in closer and held Makoto tight, "Cuddled."

Makoto looked over dismissively, "I dunno. It feels kinda weird when we do it. Like…like we're not supposed to do it."

The ninja sat back in Makoto's thick lap, aghast, "Now wait a minute. Is Makoto Rindou telling me about not breaking rules? The same girl who cut school to participate in fighting tournaments?"

"Well, it's not that. It-it just feels forbidden somehow."

Ibuki glared at Makoto who continued, "Don't get me wrong. I like it, but-"

"Doesn't the feeling of doing something you like being forbidden make it more fun to do?", the ninja interjected.

A moment of silence.

Then Makoto sighed when she stood up, "Atta girl." Ibuki leaned on her friend to provide support for her weakened, yet very thick leg. The two walked into Makoto's bedroom. Makoto lowered onto her mattress with Ibuki following suit.

KABOOM

The ninja waited for Ibuki to fall half asleep before wrapping her arms around as much Makoto as she could. The ninja started her snuggling. Nudging Makoto's head with her cheek, running her hands across Makoto's fleshy midsection, and gently kissing her ear. The more Ibuki's hands explored Makoto, the more clothing peeled off of her. When Makoto's gi had come off her torso and remained at her waist, Ibuki wiggled off the rest of her dogi.

"Oh, Mako~."

Ibuki completely immersed in the tomboy's body heat, sneaked her thigh between Makoto's legs and began moving back and forth rhythmically. She didn't want to hog all the pleasure to herself.

"…mmm…oh…mmmoh…", Makoto groaned offering little resistance to Ibuki's perverted advancement. The tomboy had started to see the good in this. She liked being big like this. To truly be large and have someone feed and cuddle with her. It all felt comfy.

"Y'know, 'Buki. Mmm. This isn't so weird after all. It kinda feels nice."

BOOM KRACKLE KRACKLE

And despite the thunderstorm becoming more intense with each passing second, Ibuki had found comfort in spooning her fellow Street Fighter, "Night, Mako."

"Night, Ibuki."

The End.


End file.
